fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
☆The Alternate Universe Pretty Cures☆
☆The Alternate Universe Pretty Cures☆ is a fan series by Pretty Cure Lover 4567 that features Cures from Futari wa Pretty Cure to Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. This time the teams are not in the same teams. They are in alternate universes with different pasts. There will be many different themes in each series. Plot Welcome to the ☆Alternate Universe Pretty Cures☆ where each Cure is on different teams! The Cures names are changed in the alternate universe,but they're ready to save their worlds,no matter what! Characters Lovely♡Charge Pretty Cure * Misumi Nagisa:'''Nagisa is the leader of the Lovely♡Charge Pretty Cure. She is energetic and popular among other girls. She has a large appetite and can get easily angered. Mai and Urara are her childhood best friends. People usually call them the "oddball of friends". Her alter ego is '''Cure Sparkle (Kyua Supaakuru) who represents hope. Her theme color is black. * Mishou Mai:Mai is calm,innocent,and smart. She loves drawing and science. Nagisa and Urara are her childhood best friends. People usually call them the "oddball of friends". Her alter ego is Cure Feather(Kyua Fezaa)who represents birds. Her theme color is white. * Kasugano Urara:Urara is cheerful towards others,but can be really shy. She is half French,half Japanese and wants to be a actress. Nagisa and Mai are her childhood best friends,which she looks up to them,especially Nagisa. People usually call them the "oddball of friends". Her alter ego is Cure Shine(Kyua Shine)who represents light. Her theme color is yellow. * Higashi Setsuna:Setsuna is sweet and patient. She is wise and naive. She lacks social skills,but Nagisa and the girls helped her. She is best friends with Yuri. Her alter ego is Cure Cheerful(Kyua Kaikatsu)who represents happiness. Her theme color is red. * Tsukikage Yuri:Yuri is a 17 year old girl who is calm and composed. She can be stubborn,but has a friendly side,especially towards Setsuna. She is constantly babysitting Nagisa,Mai,and Urara since she is the oldest,much to her dismay. She is good friends with Setsuna. Her alter ego is Cure Glimmer(Kyua Honomeku)who represents the moon. Her theme color is purple. * Shirabe Ako:Ako is first seen cold and rude. However,she is then shown friendly and warms up to others. She is the Princess of Love Land and was sent to Earth to find the legendary Pretty Cures. She is 10,but mature for her age. After she found out that Nagisa and the others were Cures,she was shocked,but later trusted them. Her cousin is Madoka Aguri and she loves to spend time with her. Her alter ego is Cure Song (Kyua Songu)who represents music. Her theme color is orange. * Aoki Reika:Reika is very calm and elegant. She is understanding,reliable,and hard-working. She doesn't even breaks a sweat while fighting. She gets along with Amour since she understands her. Her alter ego is Cure Blizzard(Kyua Burizado)who represents snow. Her theme color is blue. * Madoka Aguri:Aguri is Ako's cousin. She appears to be strict and wise for her age.She has a sweet tooth and can be calm. She loves to play with Ako. Her alter ego is Cure Card(Kyua Kaado)who represents cards. Her theme color is red. * Hikowa Iona:Iona is cool,serious,and strict. She doesn't laugh a lot,but secretly she does. She has a strong sense of justice and can be gentle. She came to Earth with Riko,Ciel,and Ruru from Love Land and is constantly a babysitter to Ciel. She has an older sister named Maria. Her alter ego is Cure Night (Kyua Naito)who represents stars. Her theme color is purple. * Akagi Towa:Towa is somewhat naive and awkward around others. She lacks social skills,but the girls helped her and they became good friends. She is a kind person and cares for her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Flame(Kyua Fureemu)who represents fire. Her theme color is red. * Izayoi Riko:'''Riko is shy,but has a high self-esteem. She is a witch,but her magic is weak. She came to Earth with Iona,Ciel,and Ruru. Her alter ego is '''Cure Witch(Kyua Kijo)who represents magic. Her theme color is purple. * Kirahoshi Ciel:Ciel is sweet,lively,and generous. She treats others with kindness and is a talented baker. She came to Earth with Iona,Riko,and Ruru. She can be a little childish,but is friendly. She has a twin brother named Rio. Her alter ego is Cure Sundae(Kyua Sundee)who represents sundaes and pegasuses. Her theme color is turquoise. * Ruru Amour:Ruru is a android and was emotionless. She follows orders,no matter what. However,she later begins developing emotions,free will,and loyalty. She likes music and food. She came to Earth with Iona,Riko,and Ciel. She acts as a bodyguard for the team. Her alter ego is Cure Emotion(Kyua Emooshon)who represents love and dance. Her theme color is purple. * Yuni:Yuni was originally known as Blue Cat,a cunning thief who tried to steal the Lovely Charms,the charms used to transform into Cures with the Cure Pact. However,she was only trying to use the Lovely Charms to save Love Land. She joins the Pretty Cure and becomes friendlier and cutesy. Her alter ego is Cure Planet(Kyua Wakusei)who represents the cosmics. Her theme color is blue. Clover♧Rush Pretty Cure! * Yukishiro Honoka:Honoka is the leader of Clover♧Rush Pretty Cure. She is gentle and understanding. She is very smart and is very popular,especially around the boys. She can be strict,but caring. Saki and Komachi are her best friends since 1st grade. She admires both of them,but can be pushy with them. Her alter ego is Cure Destiny (Kyua Enishi)who represents light. Her theme color is white. * Hyuuga Saki:Saki is cheerful and energetic. She has a short temper,but is kind. Her family runs a bakery called the Panapaka Pan. Honoka and Komachi have been her friends since 1st grade. Her alter ego is Cure Fortunate(Kyua Sachiau)who represents earth. Her theme color is yellow. * Akimoto Komachi:Komachi is kind and shy. She loves reading,daydreaming,and writing books. Honoka and Saki have been her friends since 1st grade. They encourage Komachi to do what she loves to do,which is why Komachi looks up to them. Her alter ego is Cure Spring(Kyua Suripuringo) who represents tranquility. Her theme color is green. * Yamabuki Inori: * Myoudouin Itsuki: Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! related series Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode related series Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure related series Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure related series Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567 Category:Spin-Off Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Love Themed Series Category:Luck Themed Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Elements Themed Series